The invention relates to a device for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption using a capsule comprising beverage ingredients. The invention also relates to a system comprising such beverage preparation device and a capsule, to a capsule for use in such system, and to a method for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption using a capsule comprising beverage ingredients.
Devices for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule are known per se. Many devices rely on providing hot water under pressure to the capsule for preparing the beverage. It is common practice for consumers to rinse the device prior to and/or after preparing a serving of beverage.
Some devices provide a pre-programmed rinsing cycle. This has the disadvantage that the device requires additional controls, such as additional buttons or switches and/or additional operating software and/or additional fluid flow paths for the rinsing cycle to be performed. Hence, such device is more complex to operate than devices not providing the pre-programmed rinsing cycle.
Other systems rely on the consumer operating the device without introducing a capsule for rinsing the device. This provides a potential safety hazard, as a pressure sealing of the system may be less adequate when no capsule is present, while hot water, e.g. 90° C. or hotter, is forced through the device at pressures of potentially 10 Bar or higher.
It is also known to allow a user to select a volume of fluid to be supplied to the capsule. Thereto, the beverage preparation device may e.g. be provided with push buttons for selecting the desired volume. This provides the disadvantage that the user can select the “wrong” volume, i.e. a volume not associated with a beverage ingredient included in the capsule.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system allowing for safer rinsing of the device while not complicating operation of the device. More in general, it is an object of the invention to provide a system which allows for more flexibility in preparing the beverage suitable for consumption. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that is easy to operate for the consumer. It is further an object of the invention to provide a reliable system that is preferably robust against malfunction due to damage to parts of the system.
Thereto, according to the invention is provided a system for preparing a beverage comprising a beverage preparation device and a capsule, wherein the capsule comprises:                a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body,        a lid for closing the body, and        an actuating member;wherein the device comprises:        a capsule holder arranged for holding the capsule,        a fluid supply unit arranged for supplying a fluid towards the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder,        a flow control unit arranged for controlling a parameter of the fluid to be supplied towards the capsule, wherein the flow control unit is arranged for selectively operating in one of at least a first mode and a second mode,                    wherein in the first mode the parameter is adjusted to a first level, and in the second mode the parameter is adjusted to a second level, different from the first level,            wherein the flow control unit comprises a switching member movable between a first position and a second position, and the switching member being arranged for being engaged by the actuating member of the capsule to be positioned in the first or second position when the capsule is in the capsule holder, and            wherein the system is arranged such that the flow control unit is in the first mode when the switching member is in the first position, and wherein the flow control unit is in the second mode when the switching member is in the second position,            wherein preferably the switching member is positioned in a first recess of an inner wall of the capsule holder, and/or            wherein preferably the actuating member is positioned in a second recess of an outer contour of the capsule.                        
Optionally, the switching member is recessed in the first recess with respect to the inner wall of the capsule holder, and/or the actuating member is recessed in the second recess with respect to the outer contour of the capsule.
Preferably, the parameter is one or more of flow rate, pressure and volume of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule. The parameter may also be one or more of temperature, time duration of supplying the fluid to the capsule, flow rate of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule as a function of time, pressure of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule as a function of time, volume of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule as a function of time, and temperature of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule as a function of time.
Thus, when the capsule having the actuating member is introduced into the device, the actuating member of the capsule may automatically engage the switching member to be positioned in the second position. Hence the flow control unit will be in the second mode. This causes the device to provide the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the second level. Preferably, the second level is set so as to allow the beverage to be prepared. Alternatively, when no capsule is introduced into the device, no actuating member will be present, so that the switching member may be in the first position. Hence, the flow control unit will be in the first mode. In this case the device automatically provides the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the first level. This may be referred to as a default mode. It will be appreciated that the first level may be set so as to provide sufficient flow rate and/or pressure for rinsing the device, whereas the first level flow rate and/or pressure may be set to be sufficiently low to remove, or at least diminish, the risk presented to the user. Thereto, the flow rate and/or pressure in the first mode may be smaller than the flow rate and/or pressure in the second mode. It will be appreciated that both the first level and the second level are to be chosen such that the flow rate and pressure of the fluid supplied to the capsule are non-zero.
Alternatively, when a capsule not having an actuating member is introduced into the device, no actuating member will be present, so that the switching member may be in the first position. Hence, the flow control unit will be in the first mode. In this case, the device automatically provides the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the first level. The first level may be set so as to allow a first type of beverage to be prepared. When a capsule having the actuating member is introduced into the device, the actuating member of the capsule may automatically engage the switching member to be positioned in the second position. Hence the flow control unit will be in the second mode. This automatically causes the device to provide the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the second level. The second level may be set so as to allow a second type of beverage to be prepared. This may provide versatility in the preparation of beverages. It is for instance possible to prepare a first type of beverage at a lower pressure, e.g. tea or American coffee, using the first mode and to prepare a second type of beverage at a higher pressure, e.g. espresso coffee, using the second mode.
Alternatively, when a first capsule having an actuating member is introduced into the device the actuating member of the first capsule may automatically engage the switching member to be positioned in the first position. Hence, the flow control unit will be in the first mode. In this case, the device automatically provides the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the first level. The first level may be set so as to allow a first type of beverage to be prepared using the first capsule. When a second capsule having a different actuating member is introduced into the device, the different actuating member of the second capsule may automatically engage the switching member to be positioned in the second position. Hence the flow control unit will be in the second mode. This automatically causes the device to provide the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the second level. The second level may be set so as to allow a second type of beverage to be prepared using the second capsule. This may provide versatility in the preparation of beverages. It is for instance possible to prepare a first type of beverage at a lower pressure, e.g. tea or American coffee, using the first mode and a first capsule having an actuating member, and to prepare a second type of beverage at a higher pressure, e.g. espresso coffee, using the second mode and a second capsule having a different actuating member.
It will be appreciated that the switching member being recessed in a first recess with respect to the inner wall of the capsule holder provides the advantage that the switching member is protected from damage, e.g. by foreign objects. It will be appreciated that the actuating member being recessed in a second recess with respect to the outer contour of the capsule, provides the advantage that the actuating member is protected from damage, e.g. during manufacture, transport or handling of the capsule. Thus, the system according to the invention is robust. Optionally, the switching member is recessed with respect to the inner wall of the capsule holder, and the actuating member is recessed with respect to the outer contour of the capsule.
Optionally, the inner wall of capsule holder comprises a protruding portion, and the switching member is recessed with respect to said protruding portion. This provides the advantage that the protruding portion may form a protecting wall surrounding the switching member.
Optionally, the protruding portion of the inner wall of the capsule holder extends into the second recess of the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder. Hence, the capsule and the device may mesh, providing extra protection for the switching member and the actuating member.
Optionally, the actuating member, such as the protrusion, is positioned at an axis of symmetry of the capsule. The axis of symmetry may be such that the capsule is rotation symmetric about said axis. This provides the advantage that the rotational orientation of the capsule within the device is not important and the actuating member will always be correctly positioned with respect to the device, so that insertion of the capsule into the device is easy for the consumer.
Optionally, the switching member is positioned at an axis coaxial with the axis of symmetry of the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder. Thus, the switching member may be positioned such that the rotational orientation of the capsule within the device is not important and the actuating member will always be correctly positioned with respect to the switching member. The switching member may be positioned at an axis of symmetry of the capsule holder. More in general, at least part of the switching member may be positioned coaxial with the actuating member when the capsule is in the capsule holder.
In an embodiment, the actuating member is a projection of the capsule. This provides for ease of manufacture of a capsule including the actuating member. Also the projection can engage the switching member, in a simple manner. The switching member may be part of a switch, preferably arranged to interact with the projection of the capsule.
Preferably, the projection is comprised in the second recess of the capsule, such that the projection substantially resides within an outer contour of the cup-shaped body. Hence, the projection is protected against deformation or other damage during manufacture, transport or handling. Hence, the correct functioning of the projection can be assured. Thus, the protruding portion of the inner wall of the capsule holder may extend into the second recess of the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder, while the actuating member, in the form of the projection of the capsule, extends into the protruding portion of the inner wall of the capsule holder for engaging the switching member that is recessed in the first recess within the protruding portion.
Preferably, a maximum width of the second recess is less than six times a minimum width of the projection, more preferably less than four times. Hence, the projection is closely held in the recess, even better protecting against damage or tampering.
Optionally, the system comprises optical detection means for detecting the position of the switching member. Hence, mechanical wear of the system is minimized. The optical detection means may comprise at least one light barrier unit. Such light barrier units are known per se and normally include a light source and a light detector. The light source and light detector are normally positioned facing each other along an optical path. The switching member may comprise a vane for selectively obstructing or freeing an optical path of the at least one light barrier unit.
Optionally, the system comprises magnetic detection means for detecting the position of the switching member. Thus too, mechanical wear may be minimized. The magnetic detection means may comprise at least one magnetic induction sensor. The switching member may comprise a magnetic indicator, such as a magnet or a magnetisable part, for being detected by the magnetic induction sensor. Normally the magnetic indictor is detected when sufficiently close to the magnetic induction sensor, and is not detected when sufficiently remote from the magnetic induction sensor. This provides a simple way of determining whether the magnetic indictor is at a predetermined position near the magnetic induction sensor or not.
Optionally, the system comprises optical detection means for detecting the position of the actuating member. The optical detection means may comprise at least one light barrier unit. The actuating member may comprises a vane for selectively obstructing or freeing the optical path of the at least one light barrier unit.
Optionally, the system comprises magnetic detection means for detecting the position of the actuating member. The magnetic detection means may comprise at least one magnetic induction sensor. The actuating member comprises a magnetic indicator for being detected by the magnetic detection means.
Optionally, the flow control unit comprises a valve for controlling the flow rate of the fluid. Alternatively, the flow control unit comprises a valve for controlling the pressure of the fluid. Alternatively, the flow control unit comprises a valve for controlling the flow rate and/or the pressure of the fluid. Hence, the flow rate and/or pressure can be controlled in a simple manner.
Optionally, the valve is mechanically actuated by the actuating member of the capsule. This provides for a mechanically simple and reliable system. The actuating member of the capsule, e.g. the projection, may e.g. interact, directly or indirectly, with a stem or head of the valve. The switching member may e.g. be coupled with the stem or head. The switching member may e.g. be part of the stem or head of the valve.
Alternatively, or additionally, the valve is actuated by an electronic, electric, magnetic, pneumatic and/or hydraulic actuator. Said electronic, electric, magnetic, pneumatic and/or hydraulic actuator may be activated by the switching member. The switching member may e.g. be part of an electrical switch, actuation of which causes the valve to be actuated electrically, magnetically, pneumatically and/or hydraulically. The switching member may also be part of a pneumatic or hydraulic switch actuation of which causes the valve to be actuated electrically, magnetically, pneumatically and/or hydraulically.
Optionally, the valve is arranged such that the flow rate and/or pressure in the first mode is smaller than the flow rate and/or pressure in the second mode.
Optionally, the flow control unit is arranged for instructing the fluid supply unit to control the flow rate and/or pressure of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule.
Optionally, the valve is designed as a leaking valve, such that in the first mode the valve is in a closed position but allowed to leak, and in the second mode the valve is in an open position. The valve switching between the closed and the open position, wherein in the closed position the valve leaks, in a very simple manner provides that the flow rate and/or pressure in the first mode differs from the flow rate and/or pressure in the second mode. The leaking valve in a simple manner may provide the flow rate and/or pressure at the first level, e.g. for rinsing.
Optionally, the switching member is in the first position when the switching member is not engaged by an actuating member of a capsule. This provides any easy activation of the first mode, e.g. as rinse mode.
Optionally, the switching member is in the second position upon engagement by an actuating member of a capsule. Optionally, the switching member is in the first position upon engagement by a different actuating member of a capsule.
Optionally, the flow control unit is arranged for further operating in a third mode, wherein in the third mode the parameter, e.g. the flow rate, volume and/or pressure, is adjusted to a third level, different from the first level and the second level. It will be appreciated that the flow control unit may also be arranged to operate in more than three different modes. The third mode may be activated by the capsule having a second actuating member differing from the actuating member activating the second mode. The second actuating member may also differ from an actuating member activating the first mode. Optionally, the switching member is in a third position upon engagement by the second actuating member of a capsule. Nevertheless, the second actuating member is preferably located at the same position on the capsule and preferably differs in only one aspect, e.g. the length of the protrusion.
Providing more than two modes to be actuated with the similar actuating members provides the advantage that not a plurality of actuating members needs to be present on a single capsule, but that a single actuating member per capsule suffices. For instance, a single protrusion of the capsule may cause the device to operate in one of more than two modes by its length when present and/or by its absence. This can even more easily be implemented when the actuating member is positioned at the axis of symmetry of the capsule as described hereinabove.
The control unit may also be arranged to allow stepless control of the parameter, e.g. the flow rate, volume and/or pressure, between a minimum and maximum level. The length of the projection may be representative for the flow rate and/or pressure and/or volume. It is possible that the flow rate is proportional to a length of the projection of the capsule. It is also possible that the pressure is proportional to the length of the projection of the capsule. It is also possible that the volume is proportional to the length of the projection of the capsule.
Optionally, the system comprises a first capsule and a second capsule. The first capsule may comprise a first actuating member. The second capsule may comprise a second actuating member, different from the first actuating member. The first actuating member may be arranged to have the flow control unit operate in the second mode. The second actuating member may be arranged to have the flow control unit operate in the third mode. The first actuating member may e.g. be a projection having a first length and the second actuating member may be a similar projection, at the same position on the capsule, but having a second length, different from the first length.
Thus, when the capsule having the first actuating member is introduced into the device, the first actuating member of the capsule automatically causes the device to provide the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the second level. The second level may be set so as to allow a first type of beverage to be prepared. When the capsule having the second actuating member is introduced into the device, the second actuating member of the capsule automatically causes the switching member to be in a third position. This causes the device to provide the fluid with the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, at the third level. The third level may be set so as to allow a second type of beverage to be prepared. This may provide versatility in the preparation of beverages. It is for instance possible to prepare the first type of beverage at a lower pressure, e.g. tea or American coffee, and to prepare the second type of beverage at a higher pressure, e.g. espresso coffee. Additionally, when no capsule is introduced into the device, no actuating member will be present, so that the device automatically provides the fluid with the flow rate and/or pressure at the first level. It will be appreciated that the first level may be set so as to provide sufficient flow rate and/or pressure for rinsing the device, whereas the first level flow rate and/or pressure may be set to be sufficiently low to remove, or at least diminish, the risk presented to the user. Thereto, the flow rate and/or pressure in the first mode may be smaller than the flow rate and/or pressure in the second mode and the third mode. It will be appreciated that causing the device to provide the fluid with the flow rate and/or pressure at the first level may also be obtained by providing a third capsule with a further actuating member, having a length different from the first and second actuating members. This may also be utilised for preparing a third type of beverage.
Optionally, the capsule of the system comprises a beverage ingredient, preferably an extractable product, such as roast and ground coffee.
Optionally, the capsule comprises porous and/or perforate entrance face and/or exit face for allowing fluid to enter and/or beverage to exit the capsule, respectively.
Optionally, the capsule suitable for use in the beverage preparation device according to the invention comprises a cleaning agent and/or descaling agent for cleaning and/or descaling the device, respectively. Suitable cleaning agents and descaling agents are known per se. It will be appreciated that the capsule comprising the cleaning agent and/or descaling agent need not necessarily comprise an actuating member, since cleaning and/or descaling may be performed in the default mode as described hereinabove.
The invention also relates to a beverage preparation device of the system as described hereinabove. Such device may comprise a capsule holder arranged for holding a capsule, a fluid supply unit arranged for supplying a fluid towards the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder, a flow control unit arranged for controlling a parameter of the fluid to be supplied towards the capsule, wherein the flow control unit is arranged for selectively operating in one of at least a first mode and a second mode, wherein in the first mode the parameter is adjusted to a first level, and in the second mode the parameter is adjusted to a second level, different from the first level, wherein the flow control unit comprises a switching member movable between a first position and a second position, the switching member being arranged for being engaged by the actuating member of the capsule to be positioned in the first or second position when the capsule is in the capsule holder, and wherein the flow control unit is arranged such that the flow control unit is in the first mode when the switching member is in the first position, and wherein the flow control unit is in the second mode when the switching member is in the second position. Optionally, the switching member is positioned in a first recess of an inner wall of the capsule holder.
The beverage preparation device may be part of a more complex machine, for example a coffee machine, equipped with additional members known per se such as one or more of a water reservoir, heater, a pump for supplying water under pressure, a beverage dispensing spout, a waste container for used capsules, etc.
The invention also relates to a capsule of the system according to the invention. As mentioned, such capsule may comprise a beverage ingredient. It is also possible that such capsule comprises a cleaning agent and/or descaling agent for cleaning and/or descaling the beverage preparation device as described hereinabove. It will be clear that such capsule may comprise an actuating member. Such capsule may also lack an actuating member, e.g. to activate a default mode of the beverage preparation device.
According to an aspect of the invention is provided a capsule for preparing a consumable beverage in a beverage preparation device, comprising:                a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body,        a lid for closing the body, and        an actuating member arranged for engaging a switching member of the beverage preparation device.        
It will be appreciated that such capsule may be used for preparing the beverage in the beverage preparation device of the system as described hereinabove. Such capsule may engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device.
Preferably, the actuating member is a projection of the capsule. This can be manufactured easily. The projection may e.g. be a pin extending from the cup-shaped body. The pin may e.g. be 0.5-4 mm wide. The pin may e.g. be 1-6 mm long.
The cup-shaped body may substantially be manufactured from a plastics material, e.g. by means of injection moulding. The projection may be a, purposive, elongation of the injection location of the cup-shaped body. Hence the projection can easily be incorporated in the design of the cup-shaped body.
Optionally, the projection is comprised in a recess of the capsule, such that the projection substantially resides within the outer contour of the cup-shaped body. Hence, the projection is protected against deformation or other damage during manufacture, transport or handling. Hence, the correct functioning of the projection can be assured.
Alternatively, the actuating member is a recess of the capsule. A depth of the recess may cause the switching member to differentiate between the first and second (and optional further) positions.
Optionally, the recess is positioned in the cup-shaped body opposite the lid.
Optionally, the actuating member is positioned at the cup-shaped body opposite the lid. The actuating member is preferably positioned at an outer surface of the cup-shaped body.
Optionally, the actuating member is positioned at an axis of symmetry of the capsule. The axis of symmetry may be such that the capsule is rotation symmetric about said axis. This provides the advantage that the rotational orientation of the capsule within the device is not important and the actuating member will always be correctly positioned with respect to the device, so that insertion of the capsule into the device is easy for the consumer.
Optionally, the actuating member and the cup-shaped body form a monolithic part.
Optionally, the capsule comprises a circumferential rim. Preferably, the circumferential rim extends outwardly of the cup-shaped body at an open end thereof. Preferably the capsule comprises a lid closing the open end.
Preferably, the capsule comprises (a volume of) a beverage ingredient, such as an extractable product, such as roast and ground coffee. The capsule may comprise a porous and/or perforate entrance face and/or exit face for allowing fluid to enter and/or beverage to exit the capsule, respectively.
Such capsule may also form part of a kit, preferably as second capsule of the kit. Such kit may comprise a first capsule for preparing a first consumable beverage and a second capsule for preparing a second consumable beverage in a beverage preparation device, each capsule comprising:                a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body,        a lid for closing the body,        a volume of beverage ingredient,                    wherein the first capsule comprises no actuating member arranged for engaging a switching member of the beverage preparation device, and            wherein the second capsule comprises an actuating member, arranged for engaging the switching member of the beverage preparation device.                        
It will be appreciated that such capsules may be used for preparing the beverages in the beverage preparation device of the system as described hereinabove. Such capsules may either engage or not engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device.
Thus, the first beverage may be prepared with the fluid at the first flow rate/and or pressure while the second beverage may be prepared with the fluid at the second flow rate and/or pressure. It will be appreciated that the first beverage ingredient may differ from the second beverage ingredient.
The invention also relates to a kit comprising a first capsule for preparing a first consumable beverage and a second capsule for preparing a second consumable beverage in a beverage preparation device, each capsule comprising:                a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body,        a lid for closing the body,        a volume of beverage ingredient,                    wherein the first capsule comprises a first actuating member arranged for engaging a switching member of the beverage preparation device, and            wherein the second capsule comprises a second actuating member, different from the first actuating member, arranged for engaging the switching member of the beverage preparation device.                        
It will be appreciated that such capsules may be used for preparing the first and second beverages in the device of the system as described hereinabove. Such first capsule may be arranged to engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device such that the switching member is in the first position, and the flow control unit operates in the first mode. Such second capsule may be arranged to engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device such that the switching member is in the second position and the flow control unit operates in the second mode. Alternatively, such first capsule may be arranged to engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device such that the switching member is in the second position and the flow control unit operates in the second mode. Such second capsule may then be arranged to engage the switching member of said beverage preparation device such that the switching member is in the third position and the flow control unit operates in the third mode.
Optionally a dimension of the first actuating member differs from a dimension of the second actuating member.
The first actuating member may be a first projection of the first capsule. The second actuating member may be a second projection of the second capsule. The second projection may be taller than the first projection. The first or second projection may e.g. be a pin extending from the cup-shaped body. The pin may e.g. be 0.5-4 mm wide. The pin may e.g. be 1-6 mm long.
The cup-shaped bodies may substantially be manufactured from a plastics material, e.g. by means of injection moulding. The projections may be, purposive, elongations of the injection location of the cup-shaped bodies.
Optionally, the projections are comprised in recesses of the capsules, such that the projections substantially reside within the outer contours of the cup-shaped bodies.
Alternatively, the first actuating member may be a first recess of the first capsule. The second actuating member may be a second recess of the second capsule. A depth of the first recess may differ from a depth of the second recess.
Optionally, the actuating members and the respective cup-shaped bodies form monolithic parts.
Preferably, the first capsule comprises a first beverage ingredient. Preferably, the second capsule comprises a second beverage ingredient. Preferably the first beverage ingredient is different from the second beverage ingredient. Hence, the first beverage may be prepared using the first beverage ingredient and the fluid at one flow rate and/or pressure. Hence, the second beverage may be prepared using the second beverage ingredient and the fluid at a different flow rate and/or pressure.
The first beverage ingredient may differ from the second beverage ingredient e.g. in volume, mass, density, composition, grind size, or the like.
The first and/or second beverage ingredient may be an extractable product such as roast and ground coffee.
The capsules may comprise porous and/or perforate entrance faces and/or exit faces for allowing fluid to enter and/or beverage to exit the capsules, respectively.
The invention also relates to a kit comprising a first capsule comprising a cleaning and/or descaling agent and a second capsule e.g. comprising a beverage ingredient. Herein, the first capsule may be arranged to cause the beverage preparation device to be in the first mode and the second capsule may be arranged to cause the beverage preparation device to be in the second mode as described hereinabove.
The invention also relates to a method for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule comprising a beverage ingredient, comprising:                providing a capsule comprising:                    a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body, and            a lid for closing the body;                        providing a beverage preparation device comprising:                    a capsule holder arranged for holding the capsule,            a fluid supply unit arranged for supplying a fluid towards the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder, and                        selectively providing a fluid towards the capsule in one of at least a first mode and a second mode, wherein in the first mode the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule is adjusted to a first level, and in the second mode the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, is adjusted to a second level, different from the first level, depending on the presence and/or absence of an actuating member of the capsule.        
The invention also relates to a method for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption from a capsule comprising a beverage ingredient, comprising:                providing a capsule comprising:                    a, preferably substantially rigid, cup-shaped body,            a lid for closing the body, and            an actuating member;                        providing a beverage preparation device comprising:                    a capsule holder arranged for holding the capsule,            a fluid supply unit arranged for supplying a fluid towards the capsule when the capsule is in the capsule holder, and            selectively providing a fluid to the capsule in one of at least a first mode and a second mode, wherein in the first mode a parameter, e.g. flow rate and/or pressure, of the fluid to be supplied to the capsule is adjusted to a first level, and in the second mode the parameter, e.g. the flow rate and/or pressure, is adjusted to a second level, different from the first level, depending on the actuating member of the capsule.                        
The invention also relates to the use of a capsule in a beverage preparation device according to the invention for preparing a beverage.
Throughout the figures like elements are indicated with like reference numerals.